Winter Air
by Nifoi
Summary: He was nearing death in the bitter, harsh winter—until, amid his suffering, an Angel stumbled upon him in the bare forest. (PeinSaku One-shot)


**Title:** Winter Air

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Type:** One-shot

**Rated:** PG13

**Word Count:** 1, 992

**Summary: **He was nearing death in the bitter, harsh winter—until, amid his suffering, an Angel stumbled upon him in the bare forest. (PeinSaku One-shot)

**A/N: **Alright, so here's a Pein x Sakura one-shot. It's been quite a while since I've posted a one-shot xD Do enjoy.

_._

_Remembering me_

_Discover and see_

_All over the world_

_She's known as a girl_

_._

The young man fell on his knees and let out a small gasp in pain. His hand flew to his abdomen, where the bloody wound was deeper and more severe than it looked. He winced at the unbearable pain.

He could not recall the events which had caused his crucial injury. Pein only remembered waking up in a forest, where the snow was heavy and freezing. Strangely, his cloak was not with him, and dressed in a tight net shirt and plain pants, Pein was cold and shivering.

Of course, being the stoic man he was, he did not shiver on the outside. He walked through the forest, stepping into the snow barefoot, channeling chakra throughout his body so he would stay warm. His chakra was running out and he felt tired—Pein knew he had to find some shelter somewhere.

His face was still set in his usual emotionless and serious expression, whereas his grey ringed orbs stared blankly downcast. Some of the snowflakes got caught in his auburn hair. For a man who was freezing, Pein was extroadinarily calm.

For a few hours he made his way through the thick and slippery forest, past the bare trees and snow-covered paths, before his fatigue caught up with him. His breathing became heavy, his vision failed him and his limbs felt numb.

He fell on his knees, struggling to keep his eyes open, but eventually lost and collapsed. As the once-strong man fell in and out of consciousness in the snow, he heard footsteps on the partly-frozen path. His hearing became ultimately sensitive to the footsteps, and they approached him, getting louder and closer.

"What the…" A voice belonging to a young woman gasped, and she continued softly, "Hello? Are you awake?"

With hooded eyes, Pein watched the unidentified woman crouch down in front of him. She stayed in that position for a little while longer, as though she was studying him. However, she soon spoke out, "I have to do something."

Suddenly, Pein was turned over to face the sky. A sharp pain shot through his body and he winced, gasping out in pain.

"Shit!" She cursed, her voice loud and strong, "That's one hell of a wound you've got there. Your feet are blue, too…how long have you been out her without a coat or shoes?"

Pein, helpless, was not able to respond, nor was he able to open his heavy eyelids. However, he was silently startled when he felt himself lifted off the snow gently and put on someone's back. A pair of tender hands slipped under his thighs, his head leaned into her hair and his arms fell over her shoulders.

'_What immeasurable power,' _Pein thought to himself, genuinely surprised, _'If this savior of mine is a woman, she has an impressive amount of chakra.'_

Just as he finished his thought, he felt embarrassed. His hands, slung over the woman's shoulders, were resting lightly on her curvy chest. Obviously the person who found him was a woman, and whether she realized where his hands were or not, Pein did not know.

His numb limbs suddenly surged with warmth as the woman carrying him began to move. She jogged off in the direction from where Pein had come from, moving at a fast pace, but not fast enough to disturb the fatal injuries on the auburn-haired man.

Pein knew from where the warmth had come from. His savior was using her own chakra to cure his freezing limbs.

"Do you feel better?" She suddenly asked, sounding pleased and rather cheeky, "At least your limbs won't be ice by the time we reach somewhere reasonable to stop."

He listened intently to her voice. It was angelic, energetic and the words rolled off her tongue like a beautiful symphony. Her voice was as beautiful as bells chiming, despite being strong and loud.

It seemed the girl knew Pein could not reply, and she returned her attention to the path.

Although he felt better, he was still unable to do a lot of things for the time being. Without anything better to do, he noted how nice his savior's hair was. The scent of her soft, silky short hair tickled his nostrils and relaxed him to a certain extent. The aroma reminded him of cherry blossoms and the sudden wish to run his fingers through her hair crossed his mind.

The orange-haired man breathed slowly and steadily.

Her hands, which held all of his weight firmly underneath his thighs, were confident and strong, yet tender and slim. For some reason, Pein could tell she was a hardworking woman whom worked hard and moved a lot in the place she lived. From the way she carried him, it was as though she was used to treating the wounded.

Suddenly, the girl stopped and Pein felt the atmosphere around them getting warmer and quite darker. Gingerly, she set the young man down and leaned him against a wall. The way she put him down was so flawless and professional, Pein did not wince or flinch at all.

"Good thing I found this small cave," She spoke and he envisioned her self-satisfied grin, "Now then, with the blood running smoothly through your limbs, I'll get to that terrible gash in you stomach."

He felt her kneel down next to him. The warm environment around them made her remove something big from her clothes—probably a coat. She put them aside and pulled out something which sounded suspiciously like a blade.

"Alright, I'm going to cut off some of your shirt, so stay still," She told him, gingerly lifting the tight net shirt from the wound. The dried blood stuck to the shirt and flaked from his wound as she carefully made her way through the material.

Successfully removing it, she threw it aside and proceeded. For a few minutes, Pein heard nothing from her, as though she was carefully studying the wound.

However, her stationary position quickly changed. She channeled some special chakra to her hand. Her palm hovered over the injury as the special chakra entered Pein's body, relieving the hurtful sensation, replacing it with a warm and relaxing feeling. His shoulders relaxed and his face loosened into an expression that made him look as though he was asleep.

A short while later, he felt his savior's tender finger contact his skin. She lightly rubbed the exposed spot where she cut off the fabric and giggled. Pein was overwhelmed with surprise—she was touching a warm patch of skin where his deep wound should have been.

"Well, I've cured that," Her voice beamed with happiness, indirectly revealing the years of experience she had with medicine. He was slightly startled when her smooth hands cupped his cheeks, "I know you're awake. Open your eyes and tell me how you feel."

It took a while, but Pein finally managed to lift his heavy eyelids. His ringed orbs fully opened and he blinked, adjusting to the dim environment of the cave. He narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him as she removed her hold on his cheeks.

To his surprise, she was much younger than he was.

She was on her knees, directly in front of him, with her moist, pink lips parted into a pleasant smile, her rare, pale-green eyes glimmered with accomplishment and her exotic pink hair framed her oval-shaped face. She looked happy to see him revived.

Pein's expression was still emotionless. He stared into her pale-green eyes, his lips set in a serious straight line, as he slowly regained his energy. With his legs crossed, giving space for the Pinkette, she was very close to him.

"Can you talk?" She asked, confused.

A feeling of amusement replaced his admiration for her, although he adeptly stopped it from showing on his face. He watched her change her position, from her knees and hands to a crossed-legs postion. She was still close to him.

"Are you still cold?" She reached for her bland coat, which looked like a large cloak without the collar. She placed it neatly on him, tucking it behind his shoulders, her lips curved upwards.

Pein did not change on the outside, but he was smiling at her from the inside, "Won't you be cold, my Angel?"

She was startled by his voice, as deep and as rich as velvet. However, she recovered quickly and waved it off, "No, I could easily handle this winter. Don't worry about me."

She stared into his eyes, "How did you end up the way I found you, anyway?"

He was silent for awhile, before admitting, "I do not remember."

He fell quiet again, before his lips curved into a smirk, "Thank you, Angel. You're a remarkable young woman."

"It was no problem," She said modestly, although her voice gave away how proud she was.

She shifted and sat next to him. Again, his savior sat very close to him, close enough for her to lean on him. She sat there, hugging her knees and her head held high, leaning against the wall. Pein wondered what she was doing wandering in the endless forest.

Having regained his energy, Pein lifted his arms and slipped one over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She fell into him and the coat fell partly on her.

A brush crept to her cheeks as he used his unoccupied hand to pull some of the coat over her.

He was pleased she did not remonstrate against his suggestive move. Instead, she voluntarily leaned into him, quietly purring with pleasure as her cheeks tinted red.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly.

"Pein," He said, still as stoic as ever although he was in an intimate position. A sexy smirk crossed his face as he looked down at his savior, "What about you, Angel?"

"S-Sakura," She squeaked, embarrassed at what he had called her. However, she smiled at him as her blush faded a bit, "Nice to meet you, Pein."

There was something about Sakura that made Pein feel weird. This was another kind of feeling he had never felt before, but it was not pain. It was a nice sensation, making his heart throb and causing him to move and act without consent. This strange feeling made him want ridiculous things and made him desire Sakura.

To him, this Angel was so _attractive. _As his fingers subconsciously fingered through her pink hair, he stared at her with a small flicker in his eyes. Her eyes twinkling with innocence, her soft lips shiny and parted slightly—she was too beautiful for him to describe.

On an impulse, he lowered his head, moving closer to her. She moved, too, and closed her green eyes. Pein copied her actions and leaned into her, their lips meeting in a deep and meaningful kiss.

When they parted, they stared at each other for a while.

Her face instantly tinted red with embarrassment and she looked away, her lips in a half-smile, half-frown. Pein's emotionless barrier broke down when his lips curved into genuine smile—one he hadn't had for a _long _time.

His hand held her shoulder and he pulled her into him, planting a soft kiss in her hair.

Pein was lucky he had finally found a _real_ Angel.

_._

_God is a girl_

_Wherever you are_

_Do you believe it?_

_Can you receive it?_

_._

**A/N: **Please review of what you thought of it! Although I must say it's quite short and kinda rushed.


End file.
